Knight KQ
by locked pearl
Summary: Dua ksatria kerajaan yang merupakan gradasi senja bermain antara dua sempurna; Pangeran Sasuke dan Putri Hinata. "Hanya saja, Sakura-chan orang yang berbeda." —Namikaze Naruto.


**Knight KQ.**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU** , random **century** /era.

 _Dua ksatria kerajaan yang merupakan gradasi senja bermain antara dua sempurna; Pangeran Sasuke dan Putri Hinata. "Hanya saja, Sakura-chan orang yang berbeda." —Namikaze Naruto._

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai beranjak ke peraduan. Tetapi gadis manis yang hilir mudik ruangan masih bersemangat. Satu langkah lagi, ia bisa membanggakan gurunya di selatan sana. Langkah yang lebih berat menghampiri ruangan tempat gadis itu.

Melihat Pangeran Sasuke berkunjung, gadis itu menghentikan aktifitas. Menyambut pangeran lebih penting. Di hadapan pangeran, ia mengangkat kanan-kiri gaunnya, kemudian membungkuk. "Selamat datang, Pangeran Sasuke."

Sasuke membalas hormat, untuk kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan kesehatan Hinata, Sakura?"

"Kesehatan Putri Hinata selalu baik, Pangeran."

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Sakura. "Kau juga jaga kesehatan, Sakura. Kau sampai tidak sadar pipimu tergores."

Sasuke menyeka darah kecil dari pipi kanan Sakura. Wajah gadis itu kini menyamai langit senja.

"Te-rima kasih, Pangeran."

Sasuke mencuci tangannya di westafel. "Aku titip kesehatan Hinata padamu ya, Sakura."

Ada sedikit goresan di hati Sakura. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia tetap berseru, "Siap, Pangeran Sasuke."

"Terima kasih."

Kemudian, Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu kayu.

* * *

Hari ini cukup cerah, Sakura akan melanjutkan penelitian obat.

"Kau sangat terlihat cantik dengan _flower crown_ itu, Putri Hinata."

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Putri Hinata yang baru saja ia pakaikan _flower crown_. Rangkaian bunga baby breathe melingkari kepala sang putri, membentuk mahkota bunga.

Hinata bersemu merah. "Kurasa mahkota ratu nanti akan lebih berat dari ini."

Naruto menunjuk hidungnya, "Jelas bukan?"

Mereka terlihat cukup romantis di pandangan Sakura. Gadis surai merah muda itu terkekeh, untuk kemudian mengetahui dirinya dan pemuda yang bermain bersama calon ratu (Pangeran akan dilantik menjadi raja tanggal 23 July mendatang, bersama pernikahannya dengan Putri Hinata) selalu bernasib sama.

Miris sekali.

* * *

Purnama menghiasi langit. Beragam bentuk rasi bintang tertera jelas di langit. Sakura duduk di atas pagar balkon mencari udara segar. Penghangat di sampingnya obor.

"Yo, Sakura- _chan_!" seru Naruto dari belakang, baru bergabung.

"Naruto? Wah, kebetulan sekali."

Naruto mengambil tempat satu langkah di sebelah Sakura, duduk di atas pembatas antara atas dan bawah.

"Langit lebih cerah dari kemarin." komentar Naruto. Di hadapan mereka, galaksi bima sakti membentang indah.

Sakura memanggil Naruto. Kakinya menjunatai ke bawah saling bergesekan, pun tangannya yang ia remas. "Aku tahu, aku tak punya hak apapun untuk mengatakan ini. Aku juga tahu kita sendiri pun tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi, Pangeran Sasuke sangat mencintai Putri Hinata….—"

"—Aku, kau, kita cukup sadar." Naruto menghela napas, menatap Sakura. "Mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Tapi … selagi bisa, aku masih ingin terus menyukai Hinata. Kau juga sama kan, terhadap Sasuke?"

Sakura menatap bintang. Melalui pola-pola yang diingatnya, tersambung satu persatu kisah hidupnya.

Orangtua Sakura dan Naruto adalah pahlawan negeri. Mereka kunci dari pertahanan akan serangan mendadak menyerang kerajaan. Kedua pasangan tersebut wafat di tempat kejadian. Orangtua Naruto dan Sakura yang merupakan ksatria kerajaan diberi penghormatan.

Masing-masing dari pasangan mempunyai anak tunggal. Kedua anak itu, Naruto dan Sakura berakhir diasuh oleh kerajaan untuk menjadi ksatria tangguh—seperti orangtuanya.

Waktu berlalu, siapa sangka Naruto, Sakura, diajak bermain oleh Sasuke dan Hinata yang merupakan sepupu.

Sakura mengelap gelas, membantu tugas di dapur istana. Sekarang, ia sedang sendiri dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang mengusik pikirannya datang.

"Whoa, ada Sakura- _chan_ ternyata."

"Ada apa ke sini, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Berjaga, hehe."

Sakura melanjutkan mengelap gelas. Gelas yang bersih ia letakkan lebih depan. Tanpa kesadaran Sakura sebelumnya, sebuah tangan terlurur melalui celah badan dan tangannya. Ia terkejut, tetapi tidak berteriak.

"Naruto!"

Segera ia berpindah tempat. Jantungnya menjadi tak keruan.

Naruto mendapat satu gelas. "Maaf, maaf, habisnya kau serius sekali." Ia mengambil air, kemudian meneguknya.

Kalau tidak salah, Sakura merasa gelisah bercampur senang ketika ada Naruto sejak kejadian _itu_. _Tidak mungkin aku hanyut karena kata-katanya itu!_

 _Di hutan yang dipenuhi pohon, Sakura dikelilingi burung. Biji yang ia bawa kali ini belum cukup rupanya untuk burung. Satu burung menggapai telunjuknya, menatap._

 _"Maaf ya, mungkin besok akan kubawa lebih banyak."_

 _Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda bersender pada pohon, memerhatikan._

 _"Aku baru tahu kaubisa berbicara pada hewan juga."_

 _Sakura terkejut, ia malu. "Wajar tahu."_

 _Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tertawa. "Tidak, hanya saja aku tak menyangka Sakura-chan bisa melakukan hal semanis ini—AAA!"_

 _Sakura menyikut Naruto. "Aku kan perempuan juga."_

 _Sakit di perut Naruto mereda. "Biasanya, perempuan itu lemah lembut, seperti Hinata."_

 _Sakura membuang muka. "Maaf saja, aku dibesarkan dengan keras. Kau sendiri tahu kan?" Sakura bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang membedakanku dengan Hinata dan perempuan lainnya?"_

 _Naruto mencari jawaban. "Hanya saja, Sakura-chan orang yang berbeda. Sakura-chan memang tidak lemah lembut, kasar. Tetapi setiap kali aku melihat Sakura-chan, terasa berbeda. Sakura-chan selalu bersemangat dalam ambisinya, orang yang pantang menyerah. Tidak pernah takut dengan cowok yang mengerjainya. Jelas terlihat sanggar. Tapi di sisi lain, ketika kau tertawa, tersenyum, terlihat begitu manis."_

 _Diam sejenak. Sakura menunduk, wajahnya bersemu merah._

 _BUK!_

 _Satu gebukan di punggung cukup membuat Naruto berteriak._

* * *

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ratu. Kemudian, pintu terbuka, Mikoto Uchiha, menyodorkan kotak kecil kepada Naruto.

"Ini dari Ibumu, Kushina. Kupikir sekarang sudah saatnya kaubisa terima."

Naruto menatap bingung kotak. "Dari Ibu?"

"Ya. Kau belum pernah melihat paras orangtuamu kan? Kalau kauingin melihatnya, coba tengok ke perpustakaan istana."

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih, yang mulia."

Ratu Mikoto tersenyum, kemudian kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Naruto menatap lekat kotak tersebut. Dibukanya perlahan, terdapat surat.

 _"Naruto..._

 _Don't be picky ... Eat lots and grow strong ..._

 _Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm ..._

 _Also ... Don't stay up late ... You need lots of sleep ..._

 _And make friends ... You don't need a lot of friends ..._

 _Just a few ... Ones you can really, really trust ..._

 _I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice hard ..._

 _Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses ..._

 _So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well ..._

 _Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy ..._

 _Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a knight ..._

 _Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money ..._

 _Put your mission wages into your savings account ..._

 _No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation ..._

 _Another Prohibition is women ..._

 _I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but ..._

 _All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women ..._

 _So it's only natural to take an interest in girls ..._

 _But just don't get hooked on bad women ... Find someone just like me ..._

 _Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary_ _of Jiraiya Sensei, you know ..._

 _Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship ..._

 _Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true ..._

 _There's so much ... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you ... I wish I could stay with you longer ..._

 _I love you"_

— _Kushina Namikaze_

Naruto mengelap air matanya, menyedot kembali cairan yang akan jatuh. Kemudian ia terduduk di lantai, sesenggukan.

Naruto menyusuri ratusan rak di perpustakaan istana. Akhirnya ia menemukan keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto melihat foto ayahnya, mempunyai rambut yang sama. Dan ia merasa ibunya sangat cantik, wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto. Ketika melihat surai merahnya, Naruto teringat seseorang; Sakura.

Matahari sudah mulai beranjak ke peraduan. Tetapi manis yang hilir mudik ruangan masih bersemangat. Langkah yang lebih berat menghampiri ruangan tempat gadis itu.

Pangeran Sasuke menghampirinya lagi. Bertanya bagaimana kesehatan Putri Hinata-nya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menikahi Hinata." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh. "Kalian memang cocok."

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar. Ketika Sakura membereskan bahan kerjanya, Naruto menghampiri dari kejauhan.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Ketika jarak mereka dekat, Sakura menatap heran wajah Naruto. "Naruto, kau habis menangis ya?"

Naruto menyeka pipinya, "Ah, tidak kok."

Sore itu, Sakura menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi menyukai Sasuke. Melainkan pemuda yang bahunya beriringan dengannya sore itu.

* * *

"Sakura- _chan_ , coba hindari seranganku ya!"

Naruto memasang ancang-ancang. Berlatih gaya pedang baru di halaman kerajaan.

"Hei, kalian berdua."

Baru saja akan melancarkan serangan, Hinata hadir di antara mereka. Beruntung Naruto belum meluncurkannya.

"Apelnya banyak sekali, Putri Hinata." komentar Sakura.

Hinata menatap Sakura. "Iya. Baru saja aku beli dari seorang nenek tua."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu selamat menikmati Hinata—"

—DUK!

Dari tatapan manik emeraldnya Sakura, Naruto mengerti. Ini kebiasaan yang dibenci Sakura. "—Putri!"

Hinata yang melihat itu tertawa kecil. "Kalian berdua sangat lucu." komentarnya, "Kalau begitu aku ke gazebo dulu ya. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti sudah menunggu."

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk. "Tinggal dua minggu lagi, ya."

"Um."

* * *

"Apa? Hinata keracunan?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan. Pedang yang barusan dipakainya latihan, berkelontangan di aula dansa. Pasalnya, baru beberapa jam lalu ia tatap muka, bahkan bercakap dengan Putri Hinata.

"Penyebabnya adalah apel, yang diberi rancun di dalamnya oleh negeri sebelah, musuh bebuyutan." Jelas pemberi informasi.

Naruto melesat ke kamar Putri. Di dalam sudah ada Pangeran Sasuke, Sakura, dan penasihat kerajaan. Sakura terlihat tekun dalam mengobati Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhenti, tertunduk. "Maaf, Pangeran ..." Ujarnya lirih.

Seminggu sudah Hinata terbaring nyaman di atas kasur. Ini kondisi getir. Pangeran Sasuke dan Putri Hinata akan menikah di waktu dekat. Dan hal ini tidak bisa diubah. Kerajaan sudah mencoba menghubungi dokter kerajaan yang berada di selatan. Tetapi sia-sia, beliau tidak bisa ke sini dalam kurun waktu dua minggu kurang.

Tak ada harapan.

Tiga hari sebelum penobatan, seorang dokter berbicara, "Atau mungkin bisa disembuhkan dengan ciuman cinta sejati."

Seisi ruangan lenggang. Berparadoks dengan jumlah insan di dalam (Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, dokter, penasihat, raja dan ratu).

Cinta sejati?

Pasti, pikiran semuanya sama—kecuali Sasuke. Semuanya berharap satu pada Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan dokter, Pangeran Sasuke menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya, meremas jari. Ia harus melakukan pengorbanan. "Kalau benar cinta sejati, Namikaze Naruto-lah yang memilikinya." ungkap Sasuke jelas.

Seisi ruangan terkejut.

"HAH—"

Sebelum kelepasan, Sakura segera menyikut Naruto. Jelas tergambar raut cemburu di paras cantiknya.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Jangan—"

"—Aku tidak bercanda Naruto."

Pandangan Naruto kini beralih pada Putri yang tertidur dengan anggun. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kau pangerannya—"

Sasuke berdiri, membuat kursi tersebut terjungkal. Mendekati Naruto, ia menarik kerahnya ke atas. "Jangan bodoh, Naruto. Aku tahu Hinata mencintaimu—"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia—"

"—Aku menyukainya. Selalu berada di sisinya, setiap saat, setiap waktu." Suasana tegang. Yang lain lebih memilih berdiam, menonton. Di belakang Naruto, Sakura menunduk sedih. "Aku tahu Hinata yang kucintai menyukai pemuda yang memahkotainya _flower crown_. Dia menyukaimu, kau menyukainya, aku, kau, kita tahu itu!" sergah Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura terulur, didorongnya pelan punggung kokoh itu. "Pergilah, Naruto."

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Sakura tersenyum palsu. Ia menggetarkan gigi, "Yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura melebarkan senyum palsunya, "Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Naruto berjalan menuju Hinata. Ia setengah berlutut, meraih tangan Putri yang mulai kurus. Naruto meminimalisir jarak keduanya. Tinggal satu centimeter lagi, Naruto berhenti, menjauhkan dirinya. Sebelum mendengar protesan yang lain, Naruto menyela, "Maaf semuanya, aku tidak bisa."

Di sebelah nakas, Sasuke sudah memedam amarahnya, harapannya hancur luluh. "Kukira aku memang menyukai Hinata. Nyatanya,..."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya, berdiri, "aku memang menyukai Sakura-chan."

Semua yang di ruangan dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang kini berpegangan tangan erat dengan Sakura yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

 **BRUAK!**

Dan di saat harapan itu mulai luluh, satu cahaya datang.

"Maaf, Orochimaru baru saja menyelesaikan teknologi terbarunya. Sehingga aku baru bisa tiba dari selatan sekarang. Kebetulan juga sedang berkumpul—tetapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu."

Sosok dengan rambut pirang mendekati Hinata. "Sebenarnya ini bukan racun serius, tetapi hanya baru pertama kali ditemukan. Kau juga tahu hal itu kan, Sakura?"

Orang itu menatap Sakura sekilas. Sakura berseru, senang bisa melihat gurunya, Tsunade.

Tsunade gesit bekerja. Ia meminumkan cairan dalam tabung reaksi ke mulut Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, "Uhuk uhuk!"

Semuanya terpana. "Sa … suke … _kun_?"

Sasuke menghela napas lega, didekatinya Hinata, mencium punggung tangannya kemudian memeluknya. "Syukurlah."

Raja Fugaku menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, acara penobatan lancar."

Mereka berterima kasih kepada Tsunade. Naruto dan Sakura masih saling berpegangan tangan, erat.

Ratu Mikoto berseru, "Sasuke menikah dengan Hinata di ulang tahunnya. Kalau kalian, _Naru-Saku_ , apakah ketika Naruto- _kun_ ulang tahun?"

Keduanya bersemu. Sasuke timpal-menimpal.

"Terserah, ah!" Naruto menarik Sakura keluar ruangan. Melihat itu, Mikoto tersenyum. _"Kurasa anakmu sudah menemukannya, Kushina."_

Di sisi lain, Sakura tertatih. "Pelan-pelan Naruto!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka berhenti di hutan ketika Naruto mencuri hati Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah memberitahumu, sekarang giliranmu."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya bersemu sangat merah, "Aku juga menyukaimu _baka_!"

Naruto menghela napas lega. "Kukira apa, ternyata selama ini aku menyukai gadis kasar dengan senyum manis."

Sakura mencuri pandang. "Soal Hinata?"

"Kurasa, aku salah paham dengan diriku. Rupanya aku hanya tertarik, tetapi tak bisa dibantah bila Hinata memang gadis idaman, cocok dengan Sasuke. Kalau kau, kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku baru ingat, sebelum aku suka Sasuke, aku sudah menyukaimu duluan. Mungkin, karena kedekatan kita, aku tak sadar."

Pipi Naruto sama merahnya. Ia meraih kedua pipi Sakura, agar bertatapan. Naruto meminimalisir jarak, Sakura menutup matanya. Semakin dekat, Naruto mencium lembut kening Sakura.

"Dasar mesum!"

Alih Sakura selama Naruto mencium keningnya.

Siapa yang menyangka kerajaan mendidik mereka benar-benar supaya sama dengan orang tua; pasangan ksatria kerajaan.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_

 ** _ho_** la! Saya pendatang baru di fandom yang super duper famous ini.

Ceritanya, saya terinspirasi dari Arthur-Guinevere-Lancelot, dan sleeping beauty. Yang penasaran dengan judulnya, Knight KQ itu;

Knight; ksatria

K; king; raja

Q; queen; ratu


End file.
